Ask-A-Pony
by Agent SouthDakota
Summary: Ask your favorite ponies any question you like! Remember we will have colts and foals too mares and fillies, so keep it appropriate or I will not be able to answer your question. And do be a friend and not fight with other people. Friendship is magic! Don't forget you can ask background ponies questions to! And don't forget those insane characters too!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everypony! I'm Thunder Hazel or South in the human world,

but in Equestria I'm Thunder Hazel. Call me either one! I have some pony friends who would love to answer your questions! Go ahead...ask!

-TH

* * *

From a Pegasister: Pinkie Pie: What do you think of Cheese Sandwhich?

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie: He's HOT!**

* * *

From Scootaloo: Rainbow Dash, will you be my sister?

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash: I will! Anything for you, Scoots…**

* * *

From a Brony: AppleJack: What happened to your parents?

* * *

 **AppleJack's ears go down and she walks out of the room**

 **Pinkie Pie: AppleJack! Come back!**

 **Pinkie Pie follows AppleJack out of the room**

 **The two both come back**

 **AppleJack sits in a chair and looks down**

 **Pinkie Pie: AppleJack is crying on the outside now...**

 **AppleJack glares at Pinkie Pie**

 **Pinkie Pie: What?**

* * *

From a Star Wars Fan: Rainbow Dash, how about you and I have a shooting competition?

AppleJack, you get to play winner ok?

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash: You're on! Anyway...I'm gonna win any how**

 **AppleJack raises an eyebrow**

 **AppleJack: You sure about that, Rainbow?**

 **Rainbow Dash: I'm very sure**

 **AppleJack: Don't cry when I beat you**

 **Rainbow Dash: You'll be the one to cry, AppleJack**

* * *

From a Friend: Ok, main six, are you friends with Derpy Whooves?

* * *

 **Rarity: Oh, Derpy. She is so very helpful. She puts the fabrics away...but they also fall down...and decorate my room. She tries...she is such a dear**

 **Pinkie Pie: She is really good at making muffins and muffins kinda look like cupcakes! So me and her are really good friends**

 **Rainbow Dash: Eh, Derpy is ok. She would be 20% cooler if she didn't wreck Town Hall every other day**

 **AppleJack: Oh well...I don't hang out with Derpy a lot. I've got too many chores to do**

 **Twilight Sparkle: I do enjoy being friends with Derpy too. I just don't let her around the fragile stuff**

 **Fluttershy: Oh...I...uh...ummm...Derpy is really good with the birds because she has a lot of poppy seeds for her muffins. She is very nice**

* * *

From a BFF: Fluttershy, does Discord have a crush on you?

* * *

 **Fluttershy: Oh no...we're just really good friends. But do you guys think Discord has a crush on me?**

* * *

From TRUPegaSister: Octavia: How did you meet Vinyl Scratch?

* * *

 **Octavia: Oh well, I met Vinyl when I was a filly. In orchestra, I worked really hard on the cello. Colgate, you might know her, used to play the violin. She wasn't too good at it though. But she knew Vinyl. She was the one that introduced the two of us. It was very nice of her. Vinyl and I used to fight a lot. She is into rock, dubstep, and rap and I just like classical and blues. We ended up finding we have a lot in common if you put our favorite genres aside. We went to the same school, we loved music, and we both had a burning hatred for this colt named Velvet Chaser. Yeah, we met when we were fillies. Thank you, Colgate!**


	2. Chapter 2

From flutterdash911: rainbow dash,what did you and fluttershy do at the butterfly migration

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash: Well...we looked at butterflies. And then we had a tea party. We also talked about butterflies**

 **Rainbow Dash shivers**

 **Rainbow Dash: I didn't enjoy it...but I do know that Fluttershy did. And being the element of loyalty, I need to stick by her and support her likes and dislikes. But I can throw some awesomeness in there too. So yeah...butterfly migration. I might have to do it again**

* * *

From Guest: ur good

* * *

 **Thunder Hazel: Thank you very much! The ponies are really excited that I finally put this up...to be honest, I think they were gonna kill me…**

* * *

From flutterdash911: princess celestia,who are your parents

* * *

 **Celestia: My parents were Twilight Shine and Rainbow Dawn. They were probably the best parents any filly could have. In my opinion of course. They treated Luna and I with care. Twilight Shine, my father, controlled the dawn of twilight. Anything dark was his scath. He liked it really. He found is fascinating. Rainbow Dawn, my mother, loved anything bright. She created the rainbow and the sonic rainboom. Rainbow Dawn loved flowers and little animals like bunnies and squirrels. My mother and father discovered the elements of harmony with Starswirl the Bearded. But that's another story. My parents had myself and Luna. When I was born, the sun came to life. And when Luna was born, the moon was created. Our parents waited to see who would claim what. For a while neither of us did and the sun and moon didn't show in Equestria. My parents disappeared one day in late March. Back then, we weren't anything like royalty. Luna and I couldn't search. We continued life until we were found by ponies who thought of us as royalty. We didn't know what to say or do so we agreed. And here we are now. Princesses of the sun and moon. We haven't seen our parents since we were little. I don't remember what they look like, but I remember their names. What a silly thing to remember, hmm? Thank you for your question, Flutterdash911**

* * *

From Harbinger-of-script: Dear Princess Luna of Equestria

How much has the world changed for thee after so many centuries trapped in the moon? If thou would be so kind I am rather curious...

Your friend Harbinger-of-Script!

* * *

 **Luna: I didn't think anyone would ask me a question! Thank you very much. And you do not need to talk like that, loyal subject. I've learned a bit more about this place. This place has changed so much. There are new words, new inventions, new magic, new places, new ponies, and new laws and ways. I haven't learned them all yet. I have my older sister to teach me. So, yes, this place has definitely changed for me Harbinger-of-Script**

* * *

From Shark Lord: Fluttershy how would you deal with an enraged shark?

Derpy how do you like the attention your getting?

* * *

 **Fluttershy: Would you like to go first Derpy? I can always go second**

 **Derpy: Ok! Thank you, Fluttershy. Some of the attention I'm getting is good and the other is mean. It's filled with a bunch of meanies you know. And no one likes meanies, they should eat some muffins though. They'd feel better. I really like muffins**

 **Derpy starts to drool until Fluttershy wipes the drool away with a handkerchief**

 **Derpy: I like some of the attention, but some of it isn't good attention. I don't like the meanie attention. I like the good attention!**

 **Fluttershy: Am I allowed to go now?**

 **Derpy: Sure Fluttershy!**

 **Fluttershy: Well I would give the cute little sharkie a pet on it's head. I'd sing it a lullaby and hope he is ok with a story. If it's not calming down, I will have to give him the stare**

 **Derpy gasps**

 **Derpy: Not the stare!**

 **Fluttershy nods**

 **Fluttershy: But the shark may not need it. Hopefully he doesn't**

 **Derpy: Thank you for the questions!**

* * *

From Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: Twilight: Can I have a twilight hug? *Chibi face*

Pinkie: Can you throw me a party?

Rainbow: Can I have a dashie hug?

Apple Jack: Pretend im an apple tree, and hit me.

Rarity: Rarity. I have a friend named death the kid. Can you call him and talk to him?

Flutters: Say the Yay thing again... please.

Diamond Tiara: STOP BEIN' SUCH A LITTLE POOP!

Silver Spoon: Stop following D.T. She's a jerk.

Luna: Luna, Do you love sombra? People are shipping you two like crazy.

Celestia: WHY THE HELL DOES LUNA NOT HAVE A THRONE?!

* * *

 **Celestia: Well...I..I don't know why there isn't a throne. I told the guards to put one in... Hopefully I didn't just waste eight thousand bits**

 **Luna: It is alright, I do not need a throne. It'd probably bring back the worst of me. And no I do not love Sombra. Though he used to be an innocent, I didn't love him then. A crystal pony used to love him though. He just isn't my type.**

 **Diamond Tiara: I need a throne! I'd like to be the princess of money! My dad makes a lot of money**

 **Silver Spoon giggles**

 **Silver Spoon: Good one. Sorry Pwr70**

 **AppleJack: Pwrcat70**

 **Silver Spoon: Whatever, Diamond Tiara and I have been friends since we were babies. There's no way I could abandon her**

 **Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara giggle and leave the room**

 **Twilight Sparkle gives Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister a hug**

 **Twilight Sparkle: There you go**

 **Rainbow Dash gives Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister a hug**

 **Rainbow Dash: Now that you got hug, would you like an autograph**

 **Twilight Sparkle rolls her eyes**

 **Fluttershy swallows dryly**

 **Fluttershy:** **yay….!**

 **Rarity: Oh, darling, that is simply adorable**

 **Fluttershy blushes a bit**

 **Rarity: I don't know if I should call this 'kid'. Can you tell me more about him first**

 **Pinkie Pie: OF COURSE I CAN THROW YOU A PARTY! I'M THE SUPER DUPER PARTY PONY PINKIE!**

 **AppleJack takes off her hat**

 **AppleJack: I don't think it's wise for me to kick you...I could really hurt ya**

 **Thunder Hazel runs up to AppleJack**

 **Thunder Hazel: But Ask-A-Pony is all about dares and questions and maybe compliments to you ponies. So you have to do it**

 **Thunder Hazel smiles at Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister and then runs out of the room**

 **AppleJack: Alrighty**

 **AppleJack puts her hat back on**

 **AppleJack turns around and kicks Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister like she would an apple tree**


	3. Chapter 3

From chipmunkfanantic: I have a couple of questions but a bit about myself I'm Adam Seville of the New Lunar Republic I'm a captain in the Navy I lead the said Navy but in space . now then I was brought into this war via letter from Earth , Luna was the one who recruited me , I brought the NLR victory after victory . until Cloudsdale , someone betrayed us and we lost , but more to the point we won Canterlot , Killed Celestia but not before she nuked the entire planet . (we were abel to evacuate almost everyone , Twilight's parents were caught in the blast and poof they were gone) The Solar Empire fell and we later found a new home .

Twilight : Could it be possible for Celestia to brainwash you into breaking up with your friends , and disowning your number 1 assistant dragon ?

Celestia : what would happen if you became a tyrant and , imposed tax laws , made the day last longer , made the school hours last into the night , and made the ponies that either own a business work longer hours , what would you do then ?

Luna : where in the world is Nightmare Moon , and how is she ?

Applejack : Where I'm from you lead the Lunar Army with tanks and what have you you and the others joined Luna in her quest for freedom , and equality among ponies and everyone else , what do you normally do on the farm ?

Rainbow Dash : so I know you want to be a wonderbolt but realize that joining Luna would make more sense , so how would you feel leading the Shadowbolts let alone your hoof picked best of the best / fastest fliers going against Spitfire and her wonderbolts ?

and this ones for Nightmare Moon : Where I'm from , you Nightmare are like a sister to Luna , the both of you hatched plan to bring about night eternal but it was a ruse , a distraction , the real plan was to start what I like to call The Second Lunar Rebellion. So , do you consider Luna to be like a sister to you ? and is there a spell to separate the two of you from eachother ?

* * *

 **AppleJack thinks for a second**

 **AppleJack: What I normally do on the farm is do all my chores first. I have fun later. And that fun is usually racing my big brother, Big Macintosh. Or helping Granny Smith in the kitchen. Apple Bloom and I used to tell stories to each other until she founded the Cutie Mark Crusaders. I know Scoots and Sweetie Belle made it too...but I'm just so proud of my lil' sis. She's growing up so fast!**

 **Twilight Sparkle smiles at AppleJack**

 **Twilight Sparkle: It's possible, but Princess Celestia would never do that! She is my teacher! And I'm her student. And I'm also a princess. She could never do that to me… Or my friends…**

 **Twilight Sparkle looks at Celestia**

 **Twilight Sparkle: Would you, Princess?**

 **Celestia shakes her head**

 **Celestia: I couldn't do that to my faithful and loyal student, and element of magic. You're too important to me and Equestria...and your friends. As for my question, I don't know what I would do. If I was a tyrant, I'd want my sister to rid of me**

 **Luna: What?**

 **Celestia: Yes, I wouldn't want this kingdom in danger. But I feel as if I were a tyrant, I would find ways to abuse my alicorn magic...and Equestria would be in danger forever**

 **Rainbow Dash: Dramatic! I know the Shadowbolts are cool and stuff but I could never go against my childhood heroes. Element of loyalty remember? Anyway...Soarin is my cruuudddddd**

 **AppleJack: Where you about to say that Soarin is your crush?**

 **Rainbow Dash: Oh, hey I gotta go read Tank some Daring Do, bye!**

 **Rainbow Dash zooms out of the room**

 **AppleJack giggles**

 **Luna: I do not know where Nightmare Moon is...I feel as if she is still around me...Or inside of me. I don't know how she is. I'm hoping that she is not too close. She scares me**

 **Nightmare Moon's laugh echoes in the room**

 **AppleJack and Twilight Sparkle get in a battle stance**

 **Nightmare Moon: I've never left, Luna. I do consider Luna as my sister...and Celestia, the adopted one. Though Luna and I are inseparable physically and mentally, a spell could separate us**

 **Luna sighs**

 **Luna: I knew she never left**

* * *

From Pwrcat70-ChaosMeister: Yay!

And rarity, death the kid is the son of the grimm reaper himself. He is abouslotley OBSESSED with perfection! He will Not settle for anything less!

So heres a quick summary.

He's basic royalty.

He loves perfection.

Celestia: Did you even know the elements of harmony could turn Luna back? Why the hell did you banish her if you did?

Luna: Did you ever tell celestia about.. *ahem* *whispers* The children of the night...

Diamond tiara: heres. STARLIGHT! CAN YOU GIVE HER EQUALITY?! *switches your cutie mark for an equal* TAKE THAT! Silver, dont mess with the cmc. anymore. K?

Apple jack: Thank you. That was very pleasant Now... Apple pie attack! *throws a pie*

Nightmare moon: I love you so so so much! Your the best villain EVER!

Rainbow: YES YES YES!

* * *

 **Diamond Tiara screams and runs out of the room**

 **Silver Spoon: Diamond, come back!**

 **Silver Spoon runs after Diamond Tiara**

 **Rarity looks at the wall in awe**

 **Rarity: How do I call this, 'Death'? I'd love to meet him! I could make him wonderful clothing! He'd enjoy it...hopefully**

 **AppleJack starts to eat some pie**

 **AppleJack: Mmmm-mmm, did you make this stuff**

 **Rarity: AppleJack be a dear and keep your mouth closed when you chew**

 **AppleJack rolls her eyes and chews the pie**

 **Celestia: I didn't know that the elements could do so. I wouldn't have banished her if I did. I should've experimented with the elements a bit more before the whole moon banishing thing. And I would like some pie too...please?**

 **Luna: It is fine, sister. I did deserve it. And no I have not told her**

 **Luna makes a shushing face and nods**

 **Celestia: Tell me what?**

 **Luna: Nothing sister, my diary has a lot of fantasies**

 **Celestia: Diary?**

 **Luna blushes**

 **Nightmare Moon laughs**

 **Nightmare Moon: I know I am the best villain. I've lasted longer than anypony else**

 **Discord appears**

 **Discord: At least I wasn't banished to the moon**

 **Nightmare Moon growls**

 **Rainbow Dash takes out a photo of herself and signs it**

 **Rainbow Dash: Here you go. Tell everypony else that way I can give out more. I really need to work on my signature**

 **Rainbow Dash gives Pwrcat70 the autograph**

 **Rainbow Dash: Enjoy it**

* * *

From Shark Lord: Celestia how is it that when you used the elements of harmony on Nightmare Moon you sent her to the moon, yet when the Mane Six used the elements they turned her back to Princess Luna?

Twilight since your the one who hatched Spike from his egg doesn't that make you his mother?

Princess Luna how did you survive on the moon?

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash what would you do if you found out Diamond Tiara goes too far and calls your sisters something that no older sibling should ever hear?

The great and powerful Trixie what was your reaction when you learned about Twilight becoming an Alicorn?

* * *

 **Trixie: THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE…..was kinda've jealous. Why should Twilight Sparkle become an alicorn when my power is better?! Princess Celestia should know better. I'm the one with real magic! The great and powerful Trixie deserves the title, not Twilight Sparkle…No offense Twilight**

 **Twilight: Uh...it's ok. And in logical reasoning, I would be Spike's mother, but I think of him more of a little brother. His real mother is out there somewhere. But if you would like to think so, I will not stop you**

 **Twilight smiles**

 **Twilight looks at Celestia**

 **Celestia: Well, I didn't know that the Elements of Harmony could do so. I guess that the magic of the six friends are stronger than any alicorn's magic. I really don't know why when I used it that my dear sister didn't turn to her regular self. Maybe I used them wrong, but I am very grateful that my student and her friends saved my little sister. Dear sister, would you like to go next?**

 **Luna nods**

 **Luna: Being the princess of the night, I know very much about the moon. The moon is my friend and would do anything to help me. He found a way to help me breathe. He used his magic and a bit of mine to produce a small oxygen field**

 **Luna nods toward AppleJack**

 **AppleJack: Well, I would definitely tell that filly's parents. She can't do that to my lil' sis**

 **Rainbow Dash kicks the air**

 **Rainbow Dash: I'd kick the stupid, little-**

 **Rarity: Rainbow! You can't say that. But I agree with both of my friends, I'd definitely tell Diamond Tiara's parents. If she continued, I'd have to deal with the situation myself**

 **Rainbow Dash: I still think she's stupid**

 **AppleJack: Your honesty is noted**

 **Rainbow Dash huffs**

* * *

From Harbinger-of-script: To the Princess of the night:

Firstly; I would like to thank you for answering my question, and to let you know I'm happy with your new home in present time Equestria.

Secondly; I would like to ask if You and your sister have any plans for a road trip? Like traversing the stars and whatnot just to see what you van find- it would be rather interesting, and you could take Twilight and her friends along too.

Or even just make it into a family field trip, who knows, it could be fun :D

* * *

 **Luna: You're welcome Harbinger. I do enjoy answering questions. That's a very good idea though!**

 **Luna turns around**

 **Luna: Tia!**

 **Luna runs out of the room**


	4. Chapter 4

From Blissey: Twilight Sparkle: What's it like being a princess?

Rainbow Dash: May I have your autograph?

Fluttershy: You're my favorite pony since you're so sweet, kind, cute, and lovable. May I have a hug?

Pinkie Pie: Do you think you could throw a party fort everyone for the next chapter?

Rarity: I'd like to order a bunny costume please.

Applejack: I'd like a gallon of apple cidar too.

* * *

 **Pinkie Pie: I LOVE parties! I'll get started!**

 **Pinkie Pie puts on a pink camo helmet**

 **Pinkie Pie: TO THE PARTY STORE!**

 **Pinkie Pie runs off**

 **Rarity watches Pinkie Pie run off**

 **Rarity brings in a rack of clothing and goes through it**

 **Rarity: Ha! Found it**

 **Rarity takes out a bunny costume and hands it to Blissey**

 **Rarity: There you go, darling. You'll look so adorable!**

 **AppleJack rolls in a barrel filled with cider**

 **Rainbow Dash drools at the cider**

 **AppleJack: Here you go, Sugarcube. Don't forget to share it with some friends**

 **AppleJack smiles and tips her hat**

 **Rainbow Dash wipes her drool**

 **Rainbow Dash: Autograph, coming right up!**

 **Rainbow Dash pulls out a picture of herself and signs**

 **Rainbow Dash hands the autograph to Blissey**

 **Rainbow Dash: There you go. Tell your friends that Rainbow Dash the Awesome is signing!**

 **Fluttershy giggles and hugs Blissey**

 **Fluttershy: Thank you for the compliment, Blissey. I really like nice humans...they're so nice**

 **Twilight: I agree Fluttershy. And being a princess is kinda just like my regular days in PonyVille, but now I have a castle..and wings...and a crown. I don't enjoy it much but sometimes, it has it's good outcomes. I usually tell myself that being a princess is just my hobby that way it's not that bad to deal with. I'm just glad my friends don't think bad of me**

 **AppleJack: We would never think bad of you**

 **Twilight: I know...it just felt like that for a bit**

 **Rarity: We will always be there for you, darling**

 **Twilight: That's why you all are my friends**

 **Rainbow Dash: Well this is sappy**

From Guest: Are bill cipher and discord connected?

 **Discord: In Big Macintosh's words...'Eyup'!**

 **Bill Cipher: Don't forget it either**

 **Discord laughs**

* * *

From I love MLP: Fluttershy- you are so cute! Can I have a hug? Also, do you have any tips cause I'm also shy like you. So got any advice?

Rainbow Dash and Applejack- I dare you to play can your pet and I want to see your reactions.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash and AppleJack have tears in their eyes**

 **Rainbow Dash: NO! AUSTIN!**

 **AppleJack: How could anyone can their pet?**

 **Rainbow Dash and AppleJack hug each other**

 **Fluttershy: Aww...girls. And you can have a hug**

 **Fluttershy hugs I love MLP**

 **Fluttershy: Any advice? Well, just find some friends who love you for yourself. If you're shy, it shouldn't matter to them. Hopefully that helped you…**

 **Fluttershy's ears go down**

 **Fluttershy: I'm sorry if I didn't give good advice. I'm very sorry…**

* * *

From tigerphantom1020: Derpy Hooves what is your favorite type of muffin and here are 5,000 blueberry muffins

* * *

 **Derpy: Muffins? I love muffins…**

 **Derpy takes a bite of a blueberry muffin**

 **Derpy: My favorite muffin has to be poppy seed! They're so chewy and yummy…**

 **Derpy starts to drool a bit**

 **Derpy: Muffins….**

* * *

From Guest: Applejack, would you give me a hug? And could...well...could I become a honorary apple family member?

* * *

 **AppleJack hugs Guest**

 **AppleJack: And sure ya can. You'll just have to memorize all of the Apple Family's names. Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin,Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel,Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh,Apple Bloom, Granny Smith, Apple Cider, Apple Cobbler, Apple Honey,Apple Munchies, Apple Pie, Gala Appleby, Jonagold, Lavender Fritter, Peachy Sweet, Uncle and Aunt Orange, Babs Seed, Great Uncle Needle, Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose, Apple Dumpling, Apple Leaves, Half Baked Apple, Hayseed Turnip Truck, Apple Bud, Apple Bottom, Apple Bread, Apple Slice, Brown Sugar, Cherry Berry, Cloudchaser, Orange Swirl, Dosie Dough, Emerald Green,Fiddly Faddle, Flounder, Full Steam, Gingerbread, Golden Harvest, Mr. Greenhooves, Helia, John Bull, Kazooie, Lucky Clover, Meadow Song, Pitch Perfect, Pomegranate, Princess Erroria, Shoeshine and Sweetie Drops.**

 **AppleJack laughs a bit**

 **AppleJack: Don't worry, you don't need to**


	5. Chapter 5

From flutterdash911: fluttershy, if you were trapped in a closet who do you want to be with, discord or dash?

* * *

 **Fluttershy's ears go down**

 **Fluttershy: Well...I...uh, probably Rainbow. I'm not saying I don't like Discord's company, I just think I'd pick Rainbow**

* * *

From flutterdash911: applejack, do you have a crush on caramel?

* * *

 **AppleJack blushes and her ears go down**

 **AppleJack: Well...I, h-he..uh**

 **AppleJack looks at the ground**

 **AppleJack: Next question please**

* * *

From flutterdash911: diamond tiara, why do you always made fun of applebloom?

* * *

 **Diamond Tiara: Well, Apple Bloom is a blank flank! She doesn't have a cutie mark! That's so weird! I got mine when I was two years younger than Apple Bloom**

 **Diamond Tiara grumbles**

 **Diamond Tiara:** **And she's pretty..**

 **Thunder Hazel: What was that?**

 **Diamond Tiara: Nothing!**

* * *

From flutterdash911: scootaloo, do you see fluttershy as your mother?

* * *

 **Scootaloo: No, I don't really. Fluttershy is a really nice friend to me. I really think she is a nice pony and all but the closest pony to family for me is Rainbow Dash. She is my big sister**

* * *

From flutterdash911: cmc, beside looking for your cutie marks, what else do you three do?

* * *

 **Scootaloo: Well, we hang out with our sisters**

 **Apple Bloom: And go to school**

 **Sweetie Belle: And roleplay in the clubhouse!**

 **The three nod**

 **Apple Bloom: But most of our time is swept away looking for our cutie marks. But we do some stuff…**

* * *

From flutterdash911: prince blueblood, what do you think of rarity

* * *

 **Prince Blueblood: Rarity? She is very annoying! She doesn't have any manners for royal ponies! Who does that mare think she is? At the Grand Galloping Gala, she couldn't figure out how to open the door for a prince**

 **Prince Blueblood sighs annoyed**

 **Prince Blueblood: But her dress was kinda nice. But in summary, she was very annoying**

* * *

From winxandwarriors: Dear all mane six, I have seen your furthers. Y'all all become mothers and have wonderful children. Including me. Can you guess which one of y'alls foals I am. I give ya a hint. I have blond and red hair.

* * *

 **Rainbow/Rarity/Pinkie Pie/Twilight/Fluttershy: Are you AppleJack's?**

 **AppleJack:Wha-?**


	6. PLEASE READ

**Hi, it's South! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I forgot my password, went through some hard times, lost friends, gained new ones, and found new fandoms. I'm going to be continuing all my stories in a different version on another account. The account is called Ghoulish Fool. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. Please go over there and follow me and I'll get started on a whole new Ask the TMNT, Ask the MLP, and more! ;)**


End file.
